muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire of Japan
The Empire of Japan is an island nation located on the eastern rim of the Pacific Ocean, and part of the Far East Defence Line situated in the Pacific region. A small nation surrounded by water and close to highly volatile volcanic activity, these natural barriers have not stopped the nation from coming under heavy BETA attack. History In 1867, the shogunate family and anti-shogun daimyo united for a common cause to overthrow the current pro-western government, and established the restoration of imperial rule with a new Shogun and the 5 Regent Houses of Koubuin, Ikaruga, Saionji, Kujo, and Takatsukasa. When the Japanese surrendered in 1945 at the end of World War II, they were allowed to keep their imperial government intact, although their power over the nation was lessened compared to the Japanese government that was created to run the nation with a democracy system. When the Cold War started shortly after the end of World War II, Japan was pulled in by the United States to act as their main Far East base, with the island nation undergoing controlled rearmament supported by US funding to keep the Soviets in check. However, the BETA invasion in 1973 threw a wrench into the plans of every nation, and even Japan, far removed from the centerpoint of the conflict at the current time, felt the need to arm itself with anti-BETA tactics and weapon systems. The nation remained relatively safe from the BETA from 1973 to 1998, largely because of the enormous distance between the BETA's landing at Kashgar and their subsequent battles with the Chinese and Soviet forces. Nevertheless, Japan was often called upon to provide aid in the form of auxiliary forces and materials, with the nation taking a larger role in the war when the nation successfully lobbied for the next Alternative plan to be hosted in their nation in 1994. Japan's first large-scale involvement in the war against the BETA started in 1998 when the BETA completed their sweep of the Korean Peninsula and began to make for the Japanese islands. This would be the first of many encounters with the BETA, and the first of many battles in which the Japanese would be tested, both in combat capabilities and national abilities. Despite their zeal, the armed forces of the Empire of Japan were no match against the relentless BETA, and by 1998 half the country had fallen. In 1999, the establishment of the Yokohama Hive on the mainland prompted the Empire to plan a pre-emptive strike against the BETA to prevent the enemy from gaining a real and solid foothold in the Far East Defense Line. Operation Lucifer proved successful despite numerous setbacks, and the capture of an intact Hive allowed the Japanese to retain their position on the Far East Defense Line. pitted personnel from all branches of the military against each other.]]In light of the weakened Imperial Army/Navy following Operation Lucifer, the government of Japan allowed United Nations forces to set up a base of operations in the former Yokohama Base, as well as US forces to return to the nation as foreign garrisons. However, numerous Imperial Army elements were dissatisfied with letting a second armed foreign entity in the form of the UN establish a base in Japan, and were not at all pleased to see the US Army return. Throughout the years up to 2001, the Empire continued to weather attacks from the Sadogashima Hive with varying degrees of success, while pressure to deliver on Alternative IV from the United States and the international community continued to mount. Despite the nation's proximity to a BETA Hive, political strife, and internal dissent bubble beneath the surface of the nation, waiting for a chance to ignite. Alternative Even as the BETA continue to mount attacks against the Empire of Japan's Mainland Defence Force from the Sadogashima Hive, the nation was hit by a sudden insurgency in the form of the 12/5 Incident. While the Empire's Mainland Defence Forces suffered heavy casualties from the attack, the Imperial Army managed to mount an all-out offensive alongside UN and US forces on the Sadogashima Hive on the 25th of September, 2001. Following the success of Operation Ouka, the United Nations, as well as several other nations, realized the Hive infiltration capabilities of the Type-00 Takemikazuchi. As a result, a squadron of Type-00s were put together for test and evaluation purposes and sent to Siberia, making it the first time an Imperial Royal Guards unit had been seen in overseas operations. Unlimited/The Day After The rising sea levels in the aftermaths of Operation Babylon forced the nation to evacuate its people with US aid and relocate them to Seattle in the United States. Currently, the population of the Empire is spread over Seattle and the Hawaii. As a result of their location, the Empire is now a close ally of the US, and their forces an important point of maintaining the defence line against the French-Canadian alliance over the US' northern border. Organization 'Government of Japan' The current administration of Japan is more focused on an elected board of politicians known as the Imperial Diet, with governing power mostly residing with the Prime Minister of Japan, the third highest administrative authority in the nation. They are responsible for most of the administrative policies of the Empire, such as the decision to deploy troops overseas, the lowering of the draft age and the relocation of refugees and resources following the 1999 Yokohama Hive Battle. The Government of Japan suffered a major blow during the 12/5 Incident, where most of them were killed in the initial stages of the uprising by Imperial Army Captain Sagiri Naoya and his forces. Ministry of Defence : A branch of the government, the Ministry of Defence oversees the operations of various projects and plans to strengthen the IJA/IJMDF, Navy and the fighting capabilities of the Empire of Japan as a whole. The Weapons Technology Development Authority, responsible for the development of the EML-99X and the XFJ Plan, is one such branch of the Ministry. 'Imperial Shogunate' Due to their surrender in WW II, the Empire of Japan was allowed to keep its imperial court intact. The current Shogunate places the Emperor of Japan as its highest authority, supported by the Imperial Shogunate of Japan. The current Shogunate draws its candidates for the position of Shogun from the Five Regent Houses of Koubuin, Ikaruga, Saionji, Kujo, and Takatsukasa. After the 12/5 Incident, the Shogunate established a provisional government to restore order. Armed Forces The armed forces of the Empire of Japan are some of the more war-experienced military formations against the BETA. Since the 1990s, Japan's military forces have been involved in various operations both abroad and local; examples include Operation 6/9 and the evacuation of Gwanju for the former, and the 1998 Invasion of Japan, Operation Lucifer and the following recapture of Honshu, and the Invasion of Niigata for the latter. As things stand, the Empire of Japan's military is about the same level, perhaps slightly lower, than the Soviets' and the United Kingdom's. Currently, the armed forces are split into five distinct branches; the Imperial Japanese Army/Mainland Defence Force, the Imperial Japanese Aerospace Army, the Imperial Japanese Navy, and the Imperial Royal Guard. In particular, the Mainland Defence Force and Imperial Guard's roles in the defence of Japan have influenced the strategic goals of the nation as a whole. The Empire of Japan's role in the Far East Defence Line is similar to that of the United Kingdom's on the European Front, and as such both nations maintain a close relationship in terms of military cooperation and tactics sharing. 'Imperial Japanese Army/Mainland Defence Force' Collectively representing all land-based combat forces of the Empire, the Army's primary mission is combating BETA Hives, including involvement in UN-led overseas operations, while the Mainland Defence Force is homeland defence as its name suggests. The Imperial Army is the primary branch of the IJA/MDF, and has been sent overseas for joint operations with the troops of other nations. Examples include Operation 6/9, as well as thinning operations on the continent of Eurasia. Their force structure includes direct assault forces such as TSFs and battle tanks, combat support forces, and air support forces such as combat helicopters and transport aircraft. Following the 1998 BETA Invasion of Japan, a large number of Army units were moved to the Mainland Defence Force to deal with the restructuring of the Far East Defence Line. This new organization is closer to that of a task force, with forces drawn from all branches of the military to contribute to the defence of the nation. As such it falls under the scope of responsibilities of the Imperial Army Chief of Staff, with secondary joint command shared by each branch of the Imperial Japanese military. They cover almost the entirety of the Empire of Japan's territories, with their forces split into the North, North-East, East, Central and West regions. Atsugi Base *404th Tactical Armored Battalion :: A unit assigned to the Mainland Defence Force. Akeno Base *133rd Wing (2001) :: An Imperial Army unit that participated in Operation 21ST as part of Whiskey Unit.'' Cracker Platoon, Isumi Akira's previous unit, was a part of the 133rd Wing. *31st Tactical Armored Unit (2003) :: ''Lightnings ''Squadron Camp Asaka *1st Capital Defence Division :: Many of the Mainland Defence Force's units are arranged in division level, with the 1st Capital Defence Division tasked with the protection of Kyoto. As such, being assigned to such a unit is usually considered a prestige. One of the more well-known TSF units in the division is the IJMDF 1st Tactical Armor Regiment. Chofu Base Fuji 1st Base *IJA [[Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group|''Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group]] Naha Base Ogura Base Soumagahara Base *''Steel Lance'' Armor Wing *5th Division *12th Division 'Imperial Japanese Aerospace Force' Following the introduction of the Laser- and Heavy Laser-class, the Imperial Air Force was merged with the Empire's space forces to form the Imperial Aerospace Force. The IAF possesses several HSSTs which were provided by the United States Space Corps, as well as most of the former Imperial Air Force's aerial assets. In addition, the IAF retains its own orbital diver force, and plays a larger support role by operating several sweeper and construction ships in space for the clearing of space debris, as well as construction and maintanence of orbital assets. Atsugi Base *IJASF 671st Airlift Group :: Assigned to the Mainland Defence Force. 'Imperial Japanese Navy' As its name suggests, the Imperial Navy has full command of the naval forces of the Empire, and given its size and assets the organization is regarded as the third strongest navy in the world. They often work closely with the Imperial Army/Mainland Defence Force to head off BETA assaults on the Japanese mainland, and possess the most firepower in the entire nation. When not in combat operations, their primary role is maritime transport and logistics for TSFs and TSAs. 'IJN Grand Fleet 1st Fleet' Yokosuka Naval Base : 1st Squadron *''Kii '' *''Owari '' *''Izumo'' Maidzuru Naval Base : 2nd Squadron *''Shinano '' *''Mino '' *''Kaga '' : 3rd Squadron *''Yamato '' *''Musashi '' : 8th Squadron Sasebo Naval Base : 2nd TSF Transport Squadron *''Shimokita'' : Submarine Unit Squadron *''Kasashio'' : TSF Transport Squadron *''Ookuma'' *''Takao'' *''Kunisaki'' : Sea of Japan Squadron *''Yuugumo'' Kure Naval Base : IJN 4th Tactical Armored Unit : IJN 17th Tactical Armored Unit *''Stingray'' Squadron *''Salamander'' Unit 'Imperial Japanese Royal Guard' A military arm of the Empire staffed mostly by aristocrats and Japanese of royal lineage, the Royal Guards serve as the guards of the Shogunate. The smallest of all the military branches in the armed forces of Imperial Japan, the Royal Guard's main force are the 1st, 2nd and 24th Guard Regiments, another regiment, and two additional divisions of personnel. Answering directly to the ruling nobility rather than Ministry of Defence, they are a separate arm of the military dedicated to the security of the Shogun, the Regent Houses and the legitimancy of the shogunate alongside the Japanese government. Despite their traditionalist tendencies, the Royal Guard does promote inter-branch cooperation within the military, and frequently engages in personnel exchanges with the Imperial Army/Mainland Defence Force if the need arises. As the primary security of the Shogunate, any threat to them, their seat of power in Kyoto or the assets they have around Japan will result in the mobilization of the Royal Guards against said threats, whether they are BETA or human. While the Royal Guards do not organize and carry out assaults against the BETA on the scale of the IJA/MDF, they will participate in such battles if they feel the need to or are requested to. *3rd Guard Battalion :: A unit under the command of Takatsukasa Kyoko of the Regent House of Takatsukasa, callsign Hydra. Camp Kitanomaru *16th Guard Battalion Yokohama Base *19th Independent Guard Flight :: A recent addition to the Royal Guards in 2001, the 19th are led by Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Mana; their orders come directly from the Shogun, and the 19th answer to no one but the Shogun. They use the callsign Blood. Chofu Base *''White Fang Squadron :: A squadron in charge of test and evaluation of experimental technology working in cooperation with the Ministry of Defence. Their commander is Lieutenant Takamura Yui, with Lieutenant Amemiya as her second-in-command. The squadron operates an unknown number of Type-94s and Type-94-1Cs, as well as a Type-00F piloted only by Yui. They use the callsign ''White Fang. *1st Independent Northern Squadron :: A provisional squadron, callsign Migrant, led by Captain Fujiwara Kanae. They were sent to Siberia to test the Type-00's cold-weather upgrades and low-temperature resistance post-2001, after the United Nations requested to evaluate the Type-00 for export production feasibility. Trivia *In Muv-Luv Alternative Integral Works, regular Japanese forces units are designated with abbreviations beginning with JI (ie. JIMDF) rather than the IJ later seen in official works. *While Royal Guard units are designated JEG in Muv-Luv Alternative and Muv-Luv Alternative Integral Works, they are seen as JIRG (as well as BTL rather than bat for Battalion) in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. It is yet unknown if this is a similar official update or an on screen display inconsistency. *The rank-based colors of the Royal Guard's Type-82 and Type-00 TSFs are based upon the Twelve Level Cap and Rank System used during the Asuka period of ancient Japan. Any similarities between the two are entirely superficial, however, and the Muv-Luv version does not give any information beyond the standing of the ranks themselves. Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited Category:Organizations Category:The Day After